The Language of Flowers
by kori hime
Summary: NaruSakuSasu. Could be taken as a triangle or could become a threesome if continued. One person can say anything their heart desires by just giving someone a flower. Every flower has a meaning, as does its colors, patterns and if the flower is in bloom.


The Language of Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did well... There'd be much hotness and less plotline. (sweatdrop)

Glor: So I found out there's a day called 'Give a Flower Day' and that it was on March 21st but I couldn't find mush more information, so I'm making it up as I go. (sweatdrop) This my first posted Naruto fic. Be kind.

Beta'd: NarutoBetas on LJ. My first draft was beta'd by them but this it the second draft, so there are no guarentees.

"Speech"

_'Inner Sakura's thoughts'_

**Sakura's thoughts**

'Flower meanings'

* * *

"Naruto! Where have you been? You're even later than Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled to the blond boy running across the bridge towards Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

He laughed nervously, "Nothing, Sakura-chan!" Naruto proclaimed as he went over to Kakashi, "Sorry I'm late, it was real important! I'll do a bunch of extra training to make up for it!"

Kakashi shrugged, "All right, now that Naruto's here, let's begin."

* * *

"Sasuke, you didn't have to hit me so hard!" Naruto yelled as he dodged Sasuke's next punch.

Sasuke smirked, "You were late and you said you'd do extra training. Well, this is extra training!" He stated as he threw a kick to Naruto's stomach and sent him flying backwards into a tree.

Naruto got up and growled, "Teme!" He cursed as he charged for Sasuke and tackled him.

Sakura winced from the sidelines while Kakashi read his next volume of Icha Icha Paradise beside her, "Sasuke-kun! Naruto, if there's one bruise on him I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, noncommittally as he and Sasuke wrestled for dominance.

Sasuke had had enough of this childishness and kicked Naruto off of him, "Can you at least fight like a shinobi and not a five year old, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he ran hand through his mused hair.

Naruto glared, "I'll show you five year old." He muttered as put his hands in the seal for his kage bushin no jutsu.

In a split second, Kakashi stood behind Naruto just as the boy's hands formed the seal and grabbed his hands and stopped the jutsu just in time, "It's already past seven, we should all be getting home, don't you think?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Past seven?" He yelled and Kakashi nodded in confirmation, "Shimatta! She's gonna kill me!"

Naruto ran passed Sakura and Sasuke without a passing glance. Sakura blinked, "She...?" She questioned and then turned to Sasuke, "Does Naruto have a girlfriend I don't know about?"

It was strange, but that those words made Sakura's chest tightened and Inner Sakura's blood boil. _'He has a girlfriend? He's supposed to be lusting after me!' _She yelled angrily as Sakura inwardly cringed at the comment.

"No," Sasuke answered and looked towards the direction Naruto sped off in, "but it seems that he does now."

Another pang of jealous swept over Sakura, "It can't be possible! No one would fall in love with that baka!" She exclaimed as Inner Sakura whispered, '_I think we just did.'_

Sakura's eyes widened and thought, **What about Sasuke?** _'We love them both...'_ There was a pause, _'We're so fucked up.' _Inner Sakura hung her head as Kakashi brought Sakura out of her reverie.

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you thought." Kakashi stated, "Training's over for today, you're both dismissed." In a poof of smoke, the copy ninja was gone.

Sakura took in a breath and turned to Sasuke, "Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun." She said and Sasuke nodded in reply as they went their separate ways.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun was out and the birds were singing but Sakura could not help but be curious about Naruto's 'girlfriend.' **Who could it be...?** Sakura thought as she brushed her hair.

'_Ask Ino-pig!'_ Inner Sakura exclaimed, _'She knows all the gossip, she's bound to know what idiot would date Naruto!'_

Sakura brightened up at the thought and made her way to the Yamanaka's flower shop. She pushed the door open and bell chimed to warn Ino of a customer, "Welcome t- Oh, it's just you, big forehead girl."

"Nice to see you too, Ino-pig." Sakura greeted as she made her way to the counter where Ino was standing, "So, would you happen to know who Naruto's girlfriend is?"

The question caused Ino to snort in quite an unladylike manner, "Girlfriend? Where did you get such a crazy idea? Too much free space behind your huge forehead that you have to come up with outrageous ideas to keep the space occupied?" Ino insulted as Sakura glared.

"No, Ino-pig." She snarled, "Naruto ran off cursing about some girl that was going to kill him for being late."

Ino snorted again, "Jealous? You give up on Sasuke-kun already?" She teased.

"No!" Sakura yelled, "They're both mine!"

Ino eyes widened in shock at her outburst as Sakura's hands flew to her mouth, _'Did we just say that!' _Inner Sakura gasped. Sakura gulped as she waited for Ino's reaction.

She started laughing. Ino was laughing at her. Sakura glared, "What's so funny?" She yelled.

"You, big forehead girl!" Ino exclaimed, "You're in love with two guys at the same time and it took you until now to figure it out!"

Sakura gasped, "No..." She moaned as she let her head hit the counter.

"Hey! Don't make a dent in the counter!" Ino admonished as Sakura brought her head up from the counter to meet her eyes, "Oh, c'mon! Cheer up!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "And what reason do I have to cheer up, Ino?" She said blandly, dropping the insults.

Ino smiled, "Send them flowers tomorrow!" She exclaimed and Sakura gave her funny look as Ino fake gasped, "You don't know what tomorrow is!"

Sakura shook her head, "Sakura! It's Give a Flower Day! You give a flower with a certain meaning to the people you care about! And if they get the message, they will send you a flower back with a response!" Ino explained.

"Oh... I remember you telling me about flowers' meanings when we first met." Sakura remembered as Ino smiled, malice between the two girls temporarily forgotten.

"So, what messages do you want to send?"

* * *

The next day Naruto and Sasuke each found a flower with four heart-shaped petals, with yellow on the inside part of the flower, called a primrose on their doorsteps. Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously blinked at the flowers. Both thought the same thought, go to Ino and ask what these flowers meant.

* * *

"Ino!" Naruto yelled as he entered followed by an aggravated Sasuke.

"Quiet down, dobe." Sasuke reprimanded.

Naruto turned to glare at the other boy, about to retort when Ino interrupted, "So what do you two want?" She asked sweetly.

"What does this flower mean?" Naruto asked as he placed the flower on the counter followed by Sasuke placing the same flower on the counter, "Ne, Sasuke got the same one?"

Sasuke nodded as he waited for Ino's response, "These are primroses. They say 'I can't live without you'." She stated as Naruto lit up.

"Seriously? Someone can't live without me!" Naruto exclaimed happily as in his head he repeated the mantra: 'Someone can't live without me!'

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Who sent them?" He asked.

"Nope! I'm not telling!" Ino said as she waved a finger in his face, "You just have to send him or her back a message in flowers!"

Sasuke glared, "I think you're just saying that to get business."

Ino grinned, "Maybe a little but it is Give a Flower Day!" She stated, "It's only right that you respond in the language of flowers!"

"I don't even know this person, so why should I respond?"

"Because you do know the person, Sasuke-kun." a voice said from behind him.

"Sakura-chan! Did you send the flowers?" Naruto asked as Sakura nodded, "You can't live without me! Yay!"

Naruto was about to pounce Sakura when she dodged out of his path, "Don't push your luck, lover boy." Sakura stated as she looked to Sasuke for his reaction as Naruto crashed to the ground behind her.

His face was inscrutable, like usual but there was a strange gleam in his eyes, "Sakura, you'll get your answer on your doorstep later this evening." He said as he left the flower shop.

"Me too, Sakura-chan! So leave the shop so I can buy your flowers!" He said as he pulled himself and he headed over towards the roses.

Sakura smiled and left the shop. Naruto grabbed the flowers he wanted and brought them to Ino to pay for them, "Are you sure that's the message you want to send?" Ino asked as Naruto pays for the flowers.

"Yup!" Naruto exclaims as he leaves the flower shop.

* * *

It took almost all of Sakura's willpower not to run a straight home and wait for the flowers. Once night had fallen, though, she hit the ground running to her house. On her doorstep, she found two bouquets of flowers. One had an orange ribbon, the other had a blue. It made it easy to know which bouquet was from which boy.

Afraid of what Sasuke's message may be, she studied Naruto's flowers first, trying to remember everything Ino had told her yesterday afternoon. The flowers seemed to have number tags attached to them so she first looks for number one.

The first was a cherry blossom branch. She gentle picked up the tree branch of small pink flowers with a smile and quickly remembered the meaning. 'Spiritual Beauty' and it also signified her name, Sakura means 'Cherry Blossom.' The next flowers were roses, which all had no thorns. Thornless roses stood for 'Love at First Sight.'

Sakura blushed as she went on to the colors of the roses. There were three, a red, a white, and a pink. The red stood for 'I love you.' The pink meant for 'Perfect Happiness' or 'Please Believe Me.'

Sakura concluded he meant the latter as she looked at the white rose. It stood for, from what she could gather since it was Naruto, 'You're Heavenly' or 'I Am Worthy of You.' Since all the roses were in full bloom, it meant 'Gratitude.'

Sakura smiled and retied Naruto's bouquet together. She glanced at Sasuke's flowers with a gulp. _'It's now or never!'_ Inner Sakura exclaimed as Sakura reached for the bouquet and untied the ribbon.

His flowers were numbered as well. She gentle pulled out the first one and examined it. It was an oxeye daisy. A small smile made its way onto her lips, 'Be Patient' is what it meant. The next flower had five petals that were all connected, called a petunia. She frowned but then remembered it had an other meaning other than 'Anger' and 'Resentment.' It could also mean 'Your Presence Sooths Me.'

She hoped for the last one and had a feeling that Sasuke wasn't angry with her. The next few flowers assured her of that. The third had five white petal that looked almost like a pinwheel, called an oleander, which meant 'Caution.' Sakura knew she was not in any immediate danger, so she took it as Sasuke is being cautious, but why?

The next flower confused her a bit. It had six vibrant, orange petals five pistils, called a tiger lily, which meant 'I Dare You to Love Me.' _'I'll take that dare any day, Sasuke-kun!'_ Inner Sakura cheered happily, as Sakura continued to look through the flowers.

She guessed that flower answered her last question, sort of. He's afraid to love, perhaps? She continued to the next two flowers. A purple group of small flowers that all grew on one stem, called a hyacinth meant 'I'm Sorry' or 'Please Forgive Me.'

**Why would I need to forgive you, Sasuke-kun?** She asked to herself but her answer was given to her in the form of the next flower, a striped pink and red carnation, a flower with petals that looked to be all bunched to together. Stripes on a carnation meant 'Sorry, I Can't Be with You' or 'Wish I Could Be with You.' Either way, tears flowed down Sakura's face.

She sniffed as she tried to remember if the colors meant something for carnations. Pink meant 'I'll Never Forget You' and red meant 'Admiration' or 'My Heart Aches for You.' Sakura continues to cry, almost forgetting the last flower. She takes it gently into her hand and read its meaning. It was a narcissus, which had six petals and a middle that protruded a bit a from the rest of a flower, 'Stay Sweet as You Are.'

Sakura quietly bundled up the flowers and took both bouquets inside to put into water. Her mother passed by, "Darling, where did you get all these flowers?" She asked.

"From two boys who really care."

* * *

Translations

Teme: A rude way of saying you, sometimes translated to 'bastard' or 'jerk.' What Naruto calls Sasuke.

Dobe: Deadlast. What Sasuke calls Naruto.

Shimatta: Dammit or shit.

Oyasumi:Good night.

Baka: Stupid or idiot.

-sensei: Teacher.

-kun: Honorfic used for collegues, usually male.

-chan: Used for children, pets, friends or girlfriends. Usually used for females.

Kage no bushin jutsu: Naruto's shadow clone technique.

Glor: Okay, sorry if all the flowers confuse you. If you want a clearer picture of them, use google images and look up the flower. That's what I did. I didn't bother to explain some flowers since I think most know what a rose and a daisy look like, right? If I'm not, inform me and I'll make the proper changes. I might add another chapter to clear up a few things but only if people care enough to review. Please review and leave constructive criticism.


End file.
